I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leads, pulse generators and connectors used to couple leads to a pulse generator. More specifically, the present invention concerns locks incorporated in the header of a pulse generator to mechanically and electrically couple a lead to the pulse generator.
II. Discussion of Related Art
For more than a half century, cardiac rhythm management devices including an implantable pulse generator and leads have been used to treat various medical conditions. Implantable cardiac rhythm management devices are now routinely employed as cardiac pacemakers, cardiac defibrillators and cardioverters. Neuromodulation systems, which are similar to cardiac rhythm management systems because they also include a pulse generator and one or more leads, are used to resolve chronic and intractable pain, to ameliorate the symptoms of Parkinson's disease, to relieve incontinence, and to restore hearing. New and exciting frontiers in the field of neuromodulation are currently being explored.
When implantable cardiac rhythm management devices are employed, the pulse generator is implanted at a first location within the body and the lead(s) are extended through the vasculature of the patient's body between the location of the pulse generator and the patient's heart. When implanting a neuromodulation system, the leads extend between the part of the patient's body to be stimulated and the pulse generator.
Pulse generators used for cardiac rhythm management and neuromodulation typically include a header having one of more ports. Leads used in cardiac rhythm management and neuromodulation typically include a lead pin adapted to be mated with a port of the header to form electrical connections between the lead and the pulse generator.
Various standards have emerged concerning the design of the aforementioned ports and lead pins. For example, the International Organization for Standardization has published ISO 27186, a standard entitled “Active Implantable Medical Device—Four-Pole Connector System for Implantable Cardiac Rhythm Management Devices—Dimensional and Test Requirements.” When leads and pulse generators conform to this standard leads and pulse generators for cardiac rhythm management from different manufacturers may be used together.